happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Giggles
Giggles jest jedną z głównych bohaterek Happy Tree Friends. Charakterystyka Giggles jest różowym pręgowcem z nieodłączną czerwoną kokardą na głowie. Zdaje się mieć osobowość młodej dziewczyny, którą cieszą kwiaty, urządzanie herbatki z przyjaciółmi i jazda na łyżwach. Jej imię pochodzi od częstego chichotania. Wydaje się być uczulona na róże co można zauważyć w jej Walentynkowym Smoochie. Giggles należy do najpopularniejszych bohaterów serialu, wraz z Cuddles'em, Toothy'm i Lumpy'm często pojawia się w reklamach i materiałach promocyjnych. Była również jednym z pierwszych zaprojektowanych bohaterów, obok Cuddlesa i Shifty'ego. Giggles ma bardzo czuły charakter, czasami można ją ujrzeć podczas przytulania lub całowania innych postaci. Jest szczególnie bliska Cuddles'owi, co można łatwo spostrzec w odc. I Nub You, The Carpal Tunnel of Love w którym to obie postacie się pocałowały (pośmiertnie), Remains to be Seen, gdzie jako zombie, odgrywają kultową scenę z Disney'owskiego "Zakochanego Kundla", oraz w odcinku specjalnym YouTube 101: Subscriptions, gdzie Cuddles wpada we wściekłość, widząc wycięty na jej kształt karton, przy wspólnym drinku z Disco Bear'em. Jednak Giggles jest widywana również w trakcie randkowania z innymi postaciami. W odc. Blind Date, miała spotkać się z Mole'm, co jednak nie doszło do skutku. W klipach z serii Love Bites w Cold Hearted była widziana z Cro-Marmot'em i znów z Mole. W See of Love wybrała się na wspólny rejs z Russell'em. Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Petunii, co można dostrzec w odc. Eyes Cold Lemonade i Gems the Breaks, gdzie prowadzą stoisko z lemoniadą. Lubi również Toothy'ego, poniekąd dlatego, że przyjaźni się on z Cuddles'em. Jej śmierć zwykle obejmuje przygniecenia klatki piersiowej lub głowy. Za jeden z najboleśniejszych urazów w jej "karierze" uchodzi zmasakrowanie twarzy przez znak nad stoiskiem we wspomnianym odc. Eyes Cold Lemonade i późniejsze implikacje. Co ciekawe we wspomnianym odcinku nie umiera, mimo, że nie przeżywa więcej niż połowy odcinków ze swoim udziałem. Giggles dba o środowisko, co szczególnie widać w odc. Every Litter Bit Hurts. Czasami na potrzeby odcinka zostaje obsadzona w roli "damy w opałach". Stało się tak w odc. From Hero to Eternity, Helping Helps oraz See You Later, Elevator i w każdym z tych odcinków zginęła przy próbie ratunku. Przeżywa w odcinkach: Tongue Twister Trouble, Stayin' Alive (wątpliwe), Happy Trails pt. 1, Eyes Cold Lemonade, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You, Let it Slide, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! (wątpliwe), Blind Date, Star Kringle, From Hero to Eternity (wątpliwe), Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution, As You Wish, Dunce Upon a Time, A Change of Heart, Chew Said a Mouthful, Wipe Out, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow,YouTube Live Episode, Milk Pong, We're Scrooged, Swelter Skelter, YouTube Copyright School, I Nub You, Oh Xmas Tree, Put Your Back Into It, Spare Tire, Dream Job, Cold Hearted, Sea of Love, Sight Kringle, oraz w HTF Break: Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Take Your Seat, Butter Me Up i Claw. Odcinki z Giggles {| class="" style="background-color:transparent; color:inherit; width:100% -100px;" |- Słynne śmierci *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *Helping Helps *Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark *Ski Patrol *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Home is Where the Hurt is *Double Whammy Part I *Something Fishy Rola główna #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya #Helping Helps #Stayin' Alive #Boo Do You Think You Are? #You're Bakin' Me Crazy #Snow What? That's What! #This Is Your Knife #Happy Trails Pt. 1 #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark #Flippin' Burgers #Eyes Cold Lemonade #Better Off Bread #Blind Date #Giggles' Valentine Smoochie #Every Litter Bit Hurts #Dunce Upon a Time #Home is Where the Hurt is #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #New Season Teaser Rola dodatkowa #Banjo Frenzy (odcinek pilotażowy) #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Class Act #Remains to be Seen #Stealing the Spotlight #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #From Hero to Eternity #Ipso Fatso #Doggone It #Who's to Flame? #Snow Place to Go #A Change of Heart #Mime to Five #Blast from the Past #Chew Said a Mouthful #See What Develops #Idol Curiosity #Aw Shucks! #Wipe Out #Letter Late than Never #I've Got You Under My Skin #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Ski Patrol #YouTube Live Episode #Milk Pong #We're Scrooged! #Something Fishy #Swelter Skelter #See You Later, Elevator #YouTube Copyright School #Royal Flush #Breaking Wind #All In Vein #You're Kraken Me Up #Buns of Steal #Put Your Back Into It #Spare Tire Pojawia się #I Get a Trick Out of You #Let It Slide #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #And the Kitchen Sink #Don't Yank My Chain (jako figurka Hula) #Concrete Solution #As You Wish #Gems the Breaks #Wingin' It #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Junk in the Trunk #Double Whammy Part I #Wrath of Con #I Nub You #YouTube 101: Subscriptions (jako podobizna z kartonu) #By the Seat of Your Pants #Buns of Steal #Dream Job Role w HTF Break #Deck the Halls #We Wish You #Happy New Year #Take Your Seat #Butter Me Up #Claw Role w Love Bites #Cold Hearted #Sea of Love #On My Mind Role w Kringles #Kringle Tree #Kringle Feast #Kringle Karols #Sight Kringle #Star Kringle Zawody i kariera Po więcej informacji zobacz Lista zawodów #Skautka - You're Bakin' Ma Crazy #Sprzedawczyni na stoisku z lemoniadą - Eyes Cold Lemonade, Gems the Breaks, Milk Pong #Kelnerka - Concrete Solution #Obrończyni przyrody - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Aktorka - Class Act #Dżin - As You Wish #Pielęgniarka - A Change of Heart; Chew Said a Mouthful; Hear Today, Gone Toomorow #Podróżkiczka/odkrywczyni- Idol Curiosity #Kolędnik - Kringle Carols; Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Uczennica - Something Fishy #Pływaczka - By the Seat of Your Pants Losy Śmierci #Banjo Frenzy (Odc. pilotażowy): Jej głowa zostaje oderwana po ciosie banjo. #Spin Fun Knowin’ Ya: Wylatuje z dziecięcej karuzeli wraz z oderwaną rurką, po chwili jej górną połową zatrzymuje się na pniu i zostaje doń przybita tą samą rurką. #Helping Helps: Zostawia głowę na konarze drzewa, podczas niskiego przelotu ze Splendid'em. #Stayin' Alive!: Przewraca się na czajnik z wrzątkiem, który pozostaje wbity w jej czoło (wątpliwe). #Boo Do You Think You Are: Przecięta, przez wahadło z ostrzem. #You’re Baking Me Crazy: Lumpy, przypadkowo, wyrzuca w jej kierunku włączoną trzepaczkę do jajek, trafiając w oczodoły. #Snow What? That’s What: Przebita przez oczy i usta, przez sople lodu. #This is Your Knife: Uduszona jelitem Cuddles'a. #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark: Na skutek działania jadu meduzy, lub związanego z nim szoku anafilaktycznego. #Flippin’ Burgers: Pojemniki z musztardą i keczupem zostają jej wetknięte w uszy, po czym ich zawartość dostaje się do czaszki Giggles w końcu wypływając nosem. #Class Act: Ginie w eksplozji szkoły. #Better Off Bread: ##Złapanie przez Splendid'a w pełnym pędzie łamie jej kręgosłup, wyrywa oczy z czaszki, wreszcie pęd powietrza zrywa jej skórę z twarzy. ##Spada z klifu, gdy po cofnięciu czasu, Splendid nie zamierza jej ratować. #Remains to be Seen: Zabita przez ciężarówkę wiozącą chemikalia. Powstawszy z martwych jako zombie, ginie ponownie na skutek eksplozji mózgu Flippy'ego. #Stealing the Spotlight: Spalona przez świąteczne oświetlenie domu Lumpy'ego. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!: Pogrzebana w śniegu po przejściu lawiny, jako, że jej kokarda jest widoczna w tle w ostatniej scenie odcinka (wątlpiwe). #Kringle Tree: Zabita, gdy Lumpy chcąc ściąć choinkę, trafia ja w głowę siekierą. #Kringle Feast: Uduszona gazem, lub zabita w jego eksplozji wywołanej przez Lumpy'ego. 185 px|thumb|Wbrew pozorom to nie jest przejedzenie #Kringle Karols: Płonie żywcem, po tym trafia ją upuszczona świeca (wątpliwe''). #Ski Patrol: Ginie, gdy nakładanie ochronnej pomadki na usta w wykonaniu Lumpy'ego kończy się operacją na otwartym sercu. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Łamie kręgosłup po uderzeniu w ziemię wózka roller-coastera w którym się znajdowała. #And the Kitchen Sink: Zmiażdżona między murem a SUVem Pop'a. #Doggone It: Rozszarpana przez Psa. #Who’s to Flame: Zostaje spalona na popiół. (śmierć poza kadrem') #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Mole wyrywa jej serce kijem z kolcem do zbierania śmieci. #Snow Place to Go: Zmiażdżona przez upadający maszt, płonącego żaglowca. #Gems the Breaks: Na skutek trafienia obfitym strumieniem wymiocin Splendid'a. #Mime to Five: Rozszarpana, przez krwiożercze kaczki. #Blast from the Past: ##Zgnieciona przez zgniatarkę śmieciarki. ##Ginie, ciasno opleciona linami huśtawki. ##Ginie tą samą śmiercią co w ''Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. #See What Develops: Pęd powietrza, przelatującego obok, Splendid'a odrywa jej mięśnie od szkieletu. #Idol Curiosity: Zgnieciona przez, zamykającą się, szczelinę. #Home is Where the Hurt is: Rozerwana na dwie części, po zjeździe po poręczy najeżonej gwoździami. #Aw, Shucks: Na skutek trafienia gigantycznym ziarnem popcornu. #Letter Late Than Never: Kurczący się sweter tłoczy krew do jej głowy, powodując w końcu jej oderwanie i lot jak przekłuty balon. #Wingin' It: Przemielona przez turbinę silnika odrzutowego. #I’ve Got You Under My Skin: Jej głowa zostaje nabita na dziób pomniejszającej się łodzi podwodnej Sniffles'a. #Junk in the Trunk: Lumpy przypadkowo przykleja ją, wraz z plakatem do ściany i powoduje uduszenie. #Double Whammy pt. I: Jej organy wewnętrzne zostają wywleczone z ciała za nerwy wzrokowe, wkręcone w śmigło samolotu- karuzeli. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Przebita rurą przez usta. #Wrath of Con: Jej głowa zostaje roztopiona płynnym metalem z rozgrzanego miecza świetlnego- zabawki.. #Something Fishy: Zjedzona przez piranię Russell'a (Śmierć poza kadrem, słyszalna) #See You Later, Elevator: Zgnieciona przez wyrwaną z szybu, windę. #Happy New Year: Na skutek upadku masywnego żyrandola. (Poza kadrem) #On My Mind: Ginie na skutek przeciągnięcia kolczastej róży, między uszami. #Royal Flush: Poćwiartowana przez pędzące karty do gry. #New Season Teaser: Fliqpy urywa jej głowę. #Breaking Wind: Dekapitacja szpadlem. #All in Vein: Zgnieciona, na podobieństwo puszki, przez wampira Lumpy'ego. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Przebita kijem, lub masztem chorągiewki. #You're Kraken Me Up: Kałamarnica olbrzymia pozbawia ją głowy. #Buns of Steal: Przecięta, przez arkusz blachy wycięty z furgonetki. #Cubtron Z: Jej ciało zostaje użyte jako kredka i starte o budynek, przez Cubtrona. #Spare Tire: Poprzecinana przez znaki drogowe (reanimowana pod koniec odcinka). #Valentine Smoochie Flowers: Zatyka usta, próbując przestać kichać, skutkiem czego następne kichnięcie wyrywa jej tył głowy. #Valentine Smoochie Cupid: Zostaje trafiona kilkunastoma strzałami, wylatującymi spoza ekranu. #Valentine Smoochie Note: Odcina sobie język, przy próbie zaklejenia koperty. Ginie na skutek wykrwawienia. Dodatkowe #Overkill DVD box set: Zabita przez bombę Fliqpy'ego. (śmierć nie pokazana) #Giggles Bumper: Gorące masło roztapia jej twarz. #Widoczne w grze Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm : Różnorakie śmierci i urazy, zależnie od otoczenia w którym się znajduje. Zostaje rozcięta piłą, zmiażdżona, porażona prądem lub spalona na popiół. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Rozcięta toporem. (moment śmierci poza kadrem) #Sounds like April 2006 Calendar: Jej głowa eksploduje, gdy Cuddles gra na trąbce. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Ginie w momencie uderzenia w ziemię. (moment śmierci nie pokazany) #February 2005 Calendar: Przebita jedenastoma strzałami z łuku. #March 2005 Calendar: Zmiażdżona, wraz z Cuddles'em i Toothy'm. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dusi się gazem, zupełnie jak w Kringle Feast. #May Day, May Day - May 2007 Calendar: Ginie tą samą śmiercią co w Double Whammy Part I. #February 2008 Calendar: Nabita na słup. #June 2008 Calendar: Czubek jej głowy zostaje zerwany i pociągnięty przez trzymaną przez nią kielnię. #Spring is in the Air March 2009 Calendar: Spada z klifu. #Easter Egghead April 2009 Calendar: Jej głowa zostaje rozbita jak jajko. #Nienazwany plakat: Wraz z Toothy'm podrzucają sobie bombę i potencjalnie giną przy jej eksplozji. #Nienazwany plakat z karuzelą: Wylatuje z karuzeli na placu zabaw. #Nienazwany plakat: Zabita, gdy dynamit Flippy'ego eksploduje. (śmierci nie pokazano) #TV Series DVD Vol. 2 Extras menu: zmiażdżona drzwiami lodówki. W grach wideo #Hot Potato: Ginie w eksplozji. #Fire Escape: Ginie od upadku. #Strandead: ##Zostaje pożarta przez rekiny (jeśli wylądujesz na wodzie). ##Jej wnętrzności zostają rozciągnięte na boi (jeśli trafisz w boję). ##Jej oko zostaje nadziane na parasol Mole-a (jeśli wygrasz). #Stay On Target: Przebita rzutkami. (moment śmierci poza kadrem) #Ice Slide: Uderza w nią Cro- Marmot ze swym blokiem lodu. #Dumb Ways to Die: Ginie tą samą śmiercią co w Heppy Trails pt.2. W komiksach #HTF Comic 3: Zabita przez spadający monocykl Mime'a. #Just Plane Silly: Papierowy samolocik rozcina jej oczy.. #Hear Today Gone Tomorrow: Jej mózg zostaje "wystrzelony" z czaszki. #Making a Good Bleed: Ginie w eksplozji samochodu. #Puppy Love: Rozszarpana przez psy. #Pretty in Shrink: Uduszona przez kurczący się sweter. Urazy #Helping Helps: W trakcie odcinka chodzi o kulach z powodu nogi w gipsie. Przyczyna urazu nie została ukazana. #Stayin’ Alive: Kawałki rozbitego czajnika wbite w twarz. #You're Baking Me Crazy: Trafiona w twarz żelazkiem Lumpy'ego. #Eyes Cold Lemonade: ##Jej twarz zostaje rozorana przez znak nad stoiskiem. ##A rozległa rana zostaje spryskana sokiem z cytryny. #Kringle Karols: Wypuszcza świeczkę, która ląduje na jej głowie, powodując zapłon. #Class Act: Jej twarz zostaje odcięta po tym, gdy worek z piaskiem spada na jej kostium w kształcie prezentu. #From Hero to Eternity: ##Jej bębenki uszne zostają rozerwane, przez eksplozję spowodowaną przez Splendid'a. ##Czubek jej głowy zostaje spalony przez lawę. #Wipe Out: Jej wargi przymarzają do bloku lodu Cor-Marmota, gdy ta go całuje i odrywają się, gdy próbuje się uwolnić. #Home is Where the Hurt is: W trakcie zjazdu po pozbawionej gwoździ części poręczy, uderza o rozmaite obiekty. ## #I've Got You Under My Skin: Po wyrwaniu klamki swych drzwi, traci równowagę, ślizga się, wreszcie potyka i uderza głową o skrzynkę na listy. #Cold Hearted: Jej oczy przymarzają do bloku lodu Cro- Marmota i zostają wyrwane z oczodołów, przy próbie uwolnienia. #Sea of Love: Skóra jej twarzy zostaje oderwana przez żabnicę. #W grze Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm: Rozliczne urazy, zależnie od środowiska w którym się znajduje. #thumb|185 px|Auć...Swelter Skelter: Skóra z dolnej części pleców zdarta przez zjazd w dół rozgrzanej zjeżdżalni. #Holidazed & Confuzed: Zostaje przypalona ogniem. #See You Later, Elevator: Lekkie oparzenia. #Sight Kringle: Odłamki lampki choinkowej wbijają jej się w oko. #Butter Me Up: Oko wraz z częścią twarzy zostają dotkliwie poparzone przez gorące masło. #Breaking Wind: Zostaje nabita ni liczne ostre narzędzia. #All in Vein: W jej ciało wbite zostają słomki do picia, później część jej krwi zostaje wytoczona do zlewu. Dodatkowoe #Winter Break DVD: Ten sam typ urazu co w Sight Kringle. #iPod Podcast Cover/Blood Sample AB: Spinka wbija jej się w oko. #Happy Killers: Zostaje podrapana przez Mittens. #ConGRADulations Wallpaper: Ma ołówek wbity w oko. #HTF Hot-Topic T-Shirt: Zostaje podpalona przez Flippy'ego. Liczba ofiar Dodatkowe *Nienazwany plakat z karuzelą: Popchnęła Lumpy'ego, powodując jego zgon. Ciekawostki thumb|250px|Karta Giggles możliwa do obejrzenia w sekcji materiałów dodatkowych płyt DVD: "Collect Them All" * Na karcie Collect Them All wyczytać można, że lubi krzyżówki. * W grze online "Crazy Disco" Giggles i Cuddles noszą bikini (mimo, że Cuddles to chłopak). W zaktualizowanej wersji gry nie noszą. *Mimo, że jest drugą najczęściej pojawiającą się postacią w serialu, nie ginie tak często jak choćby Cuddles, Toothy, czy Petunia. Poza tym zajmuje trzecie miejsce pod względem ilości występów w serii telewizyjnej. ** Nie pojawiła się w odcinkach: Party Animal, Don't Yank My Chain, Sea What I Found, Easy For You to Sleigh, Wishy Washy, Take a Hike, A Hole Lotta Love, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Tongue in Cheek, In a Jam, ani w''Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). **Częściej od niej pojawia się tylko Lumpy. *Giggles przeżywa 35 z 89 odcinków w których się pojawia. *Jest pierwszą postacią, która ginie w odcinku pilotażowym, co czyni jej śmierć pierwszą w całym serialu. *Można ją pomylić z niedźwiedziem, jako, że nie ma, charakterystycznego dla pręgowców, ogona. **Mimo, że szkice koncepcyjne przedstawiają ją z ogonem. *Ona oraz jej mama to jedyne postacie koloru różowego. *Giggles and Petunia pracują jako kelnerki w Happy Tree Cafe. Giggles w odc. ''Concrete Solution a Petunia w A Change of Heart. *Jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w grze Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *W Giggles Valentine Smoothie wszystkie plamy krwi są w kształcie serca. **Również z jej Smoochie dowiadujemy się, że jest uczulona na róże. *Lumpy jest jej najczęstszą ofiarą. *Intro odcinka Peas in a Pod stwierdza, że Giggles gra tam rolę drugoplanową mimo, że się w nim nie pojawia. Najprawdopodobniej została zastąpiona Petunią, która z kolei pojawia się w odcinku, ale nie w intro. *Jest jedną z jedynie czterech żeńskich postaci w show. Pozostałe to Petunia, Flaky i Lammy. *Jest jedyną postacią, która widziała nagiego Lumpy'ego w odc. You're Bakin' Me Crazy oraz Let it Slide. *Ona oraz Lumpy to jedyne postaci u których uwidoczniona została dolna część pleców (Doggone It). *W odc. Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, nie ma charakterystycznego, zwężającego się ku nosowi pasma sierści na czole. *Giggles jest jedyną żeńską postacią, która ginie w swoim debiucie. *Giggles, wspólnie z Cuddles'em, Flaky, Lifty'm i Shifty'm pojawia się we wszystkich odcinkach epizodu telewizyjnego "One Foot in the Grave". *Nigdy nie prowadziła pojazdu silnikowego. Pozostałe postacie które nigdy tego nie robiły to: Mime, Splendid oraz Cub. *Jak można zauważyć w odc. Junk in the Trunk i Something Fishy ma kota. *Giggles lubi otaczać się przedmiotami zawierającymi wzór serca, motywy zwierzęce, lub kolor różowy. *Jest pierwszą ofiarą Lumpy'ego, Splendid'a i Disco Bear'a (wątpliwe). *Oraz najczęstszą ofiara Splendid'a, Fliqpy'ego i Sniffles'a. *We wszystkich odcinkach w których Disco Bear miał rolę główną, pojawiły się zarówno Giggles, Petunia jak i Flaky i wszystkie przeżyły. *Jest postacią najczęściej umawiającą się na randki. *Również ona pojawia się najczęściej w odcinkach z serii Love Bites i o tematyce walentynkowej. W ramach tych odcinków spotykała się z Cuddles'em, Mole'm, Russell'em, Cro-Marmot'em, Mime'm, Flippy'm i czasem Splendid'em. *Cuddles się w niej podkochuje. *Większość z przypisywanych jej zabójstw zdarzyła się w odc. Wrath of Con z "pomocą" Splendid'a. *W serii telewizyjnej, Lumpy pojawia się za każdym razem, gdy gra rolę główną w odcinku. *Jest jedyną z żeńskich postaci mających własne Blood Fest. *Wedle oryginalnych szkiców, miała być bardzo podobna do Petunii. Niektórzy fani wierzą, że w odcinku pilotażowym zagrała nie Giggles, ale Petunia w swojej wczesnej wersji. ** Jej wczesna wersja była koloru niebieskiego, miała charakterystyczną kokardę oraz ogon. *Postaci, których dotąd nie zabiła to Disco Bear, Mime, Flippy, Splendid i Lammy. **Z kolei postaci, które dotychczas nie zabiły jej to: Handy, Shifty oraz Flippy w swej normalnej formie. *Jest jedną z niewielu postaci, którym przypisuje się zabójstwo Cro- Marmota. Pozostałe to: Lumpy, Nutty, Splendid, Petunia i pterodaktyl. *Jako jedna z dwóch postaci, zabiła Mole'a więcej razy, niż Mole zabił ją. Drugą z postaci jest Sniffles. *Czasami płacze z powodu śmierci innych postaci. *W większości przeżywa odcinki, gdzie jest postacią epizodyczną. *Jest jedną z niewielu postaci, które nie mają typowego intro dla roli głównej w odc. 3 i 4 sezonu internetowego. Pozostałe to: Nutty, Mime, Flaky i Cro-Marmot. *Giggles jest pierwszą ginącą postacią w 3 i 4 sezonie internetowym. *Zarówno Giggles jak i Petunia doświadczyły wielu obrażeń i zgonów związanych z ogniem. *Jest jedną z dwóch postaci, których rodzic został ukazany, drugą z nich jest Cub. *Mimo, że w intro serii telewizyjnej jeździ na rolkach w trakcie odcinków korzysta z nich dwa razy: w Concrete Solution orazw Buns of Steal. *Ponieważ czasem gra rolę "damy w opałach", jest częstą ofiarą najbardziej "rycerskich", czy raczej "wojowniczych", bohaterów: Fliqpy'ego oraz Splendid'a. Galeria 117px-Early giggles.jpg|Wczesna wersja Giggles 185px-Giggles Intro.png|Into Giggles w Internetowym sezonie 2 185px-GigglesFishKiller.jpg|Giggles zabiła rybę Zobacz więcej *Dżin Giggles *Mama Giggles *Mittens/Miodek Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Żeńskie postacie Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie